stories_of_apocalypsefandomcom-20200213-history
World Torn Asunder/Issue 1
Issue 1 of World Torn Asunder is below. It was released August 7, 2013. Plot It was a very warm day in the tropical continent of Antarctica. Various trees and plants swayed in the breeze and numerous fissures in the ground were scattered across the region. Formerly known as a frozen wasteland, Antarctica is now a thick, vibrant and vegetated jungle environment. Destroyed science encampments from before the cataclysm lie in ruins and are abandoned. Other parts of the jungle have old huts and cabins built by survivors. A year after the initial cataclysm, survivors all over the world were sent to the now white, sandy beaches of Antarctica. Unique structures have been built by many different cultures, making this city diverse. The city is called Nuevo Maison. The Nuevo part based off the Spanish language, meaning "new" and Maison being based off the French, meaning "home". The streets are made of special wood tiles and scraps of wood and stone are used for buildings. Today, the city is very large and has it's own wall system. Citizens from all over the world inhabit Nuevo Maison and live in peace and harmony together. The people that commit crimes are sent away in prison buses to a hidden jail in the middle of the jungle known as Washington Correctional Facility. It is said that the people sent there are never seen or heard of again. People usually aren't allowed out of Nuevo Maison without a specific passport given to them by the law enforcers and the United Government, a supergroup consisting of politics and politicians all over the world. Over at the wall to leave the city, guards of different racial backgrounds hold assault rifles and accept passes from the people wishing to leave the city. Right now it's about 2:00pm and a group of three young survivors approach a guard showing her their passports. The woman grabs the passports and walks over to a unique machine that grants access to leave the Nuevo Maison. A robotic voice approves the three people's names. "Mikey Hall, Damian Wilcox and Alexandria Baxter. Access granted." The female guard hands the three their passports back and they exit the utopian city of Nuevo Maison. Once outside, Mikey gets a whiff of the fresh air, smelling like pine since the jungle's outskirts are very close. Mikey looks around and walks in the direction of the guards' fortified base. Apartments and a single plaza make up the base, but a very strong chain fence blocks access to residents that wish to enter. "I didn't think this far ahead." Mikey says. "Here!" Damian points at a lake on the map. "We can go there first." "Only lakes we've seen were in Monroe Park, good find." Mikey says. "Alex? You up for going to the lake?" Damian asks. "Yeah sure. I really didn't go to the park that much." Alexandria replies. "Okay then...so it's settled. We go to the lake." Mikey says. Mikey walks ahead while Damian and Alexandria follow behind him. Not familiar with the outside of the city, Mikey follows the dirt road very closely and passes by many other citizens. Day and night, convoys protect the roads from the wild animals. Some animals have even mutated and are very dangerous. Damian is constantly reading the map while walking and bumps into somebody by accident. "Oh sorry." Damian tells the man. The man nods and continues walking. Up and down the dirt road, people in armor and assault rifles march nonstop, passing by citizens, the trade truck that comes by and much more. Eventually, Mikey stop at a junction point, a cross road of some sort. He drinks from his canister filled with ice cold water and looks toward Damian and Alexandria. "Damian, where are we going?" Mikey asks. "Uh, you ain't gonna like this, Mikey..." Damian responds, curling his lip. "Why, what?" "We gotta go through the jungle to get there." "Great, we don't even have weapons, guys? How are we going to do that?" Alexandria adds in and asks. "Uh, I'll ask this guy and see if the guards are on the jungle road." Mikey says. Mikey walks toward an elderly man in a camouflage outfit, the man has a knife tucked away on his belt loops and a shotgun is in his hand. He acknowledges Mikey, the man's mustache has a sweat drop fall. "Can I help you kids?" The man asks. "Yes sir. We were wondering if guards patrol the jungle road?" Mikey asks. "Past me?" The elderly guard chuckles. "Of Course we do. Last sightings of any animals was last week." "okay sir. Here's our passports." Mikey says. Mikey hands his passport to the elderly man. Damian and Alexandria do too. When he scans their names the access is granted, he salutes them. Mikey catches his nametag, it reads Green. Mikey shakes the man's hand after the assault rifle is holstered. "Thank you, Mr. Green." Mikey says, nodding his head. "You kids be safe out there..." Green, as he bids Mikey, Damian and Alexandria a farewell. Green opens the gate and the three walk through. "Thank you, sir." Alexandria says to Green. Green nods and closes the gate returning to guard duty. Meanwhile, Mikey, Damian and Alexandria walk past a restaurant named after "Jungle Junction". It is in s clearing and is walled off by bullet-proof glass and unique marble tops. A door is opened by two guards who hold the door for the three young people. Mikey leads the group to a nice table held up by smooth oak. "So how far are we from this lake, Damian?" Mikey asks. "Well, if we stay on this road, we'll be there in less than an hour." Damian answers. "Good, I've been dying to see a real lake." Alexandria says. "They are awesome, Alex." Mikey says. "Good, good." Alexandria responds with a smile. Credits Main Cast * Zach Roerig as Mikey. * Darrell Britt-Gibson as Damian. * Nicole Munoz as Alexandria. Co-Stars * Dale Dye as Green. Category:World Torn Asunder Issues Category:Issues